Inan Nissi
Background Inan is from Atom Nocturne and she has done a lot of travelling through The Strange. She seems to be enchanted and excited about new experiences, places, and people. It's rare for her to meet someone that doesn't become a friend... But, beware to those who become enemies. Right now only Dale knows that her parents are diplomats named '''Juno' (She/Her) and MinervaMinerva became Hera when she was mentioned in the last few episodes. (She/Her) Nissi.'' She also has a magical ability to hold creatures up in the air (it looks like glitter coming out of her hand and surrounding the creature) – unclear right now if thats because of the revision they are in or her own abilities.NftE: these paragraphs are courtesy of Sarah. In the following dialogue, Inan tells Pine how she travels through recursions: Oh, I just think very hard, and I relax, and I go into that meditative state and then eventually I just sort of appear. In the same dialogue, Inan also discloses more about herself: Inan: I think it's important to find your north. If you don't know who you are, then how can you possibly figure out who you want to be, or even be that person? Pine: Are you ... Do you have a north? Inan: Yes. Pine: Who are they? Inan: I like to think of myself as the sort of person who is looking to explore more of what's out there, meet people like yourself, and see them do great acts and feats in front of me ... I'm the sort of person who looks to see who others are, take it in full measure ...''NftE: I missed a few words. ''Inan doesn't need a whole lot of sleep to run, she likes to meditate at night instead.See . Inan knew Rigel Darth, the heir of abother family of diplomats and rivals of the Nissis as they both were in early childhood. Inan graduated at 25, left Atom Nocturne in her early 30's and is 35 when she returns.See and . Ardeyn When in Ardeyn, Inan has the Quephilim focus. Despite her Quephilim Ancestry, she is not jackal-headed like the Quephilims. Still, her cheekbones are super elongated and her ears are expressive. Her facial control allows her to do a jackal-like grin when she is intentionally trying to scare the everliving shit out of people.See . Inan carries a crossbow, which she uses when levitation is not sufficient. Inan shared the quarters of the Storms Lament's Captain Hira Adwani during the group's travel toward the location of the extreme cypher they were after. The Wasteland Inan is dressed in a long white dress -- its age betrayed by the frayed edges. Her combat boots come up to her knees. And her hair looks rakishly graceful.''Description courtesy of Sarah. In this recursion, she uses a gun. Transylvania As soon as she's struck by a beam from the full moon, Inan changes into a wolf. Even after she returns to her normal form, she keeps the ravenous appetite for raw meat of a werewolf. Her getting cozy with Laura Wilson's chef grants her unlimited access to the kitchen where she can wolf down all the food she craves.See and . Inan as team leader Inan's leadership is in full display when time comes to lay out the stakes of the quest to get Jade back: ''Once you go on that skiff, you're committed, you're in this. But it means that we could bring back Jade, and it means the possibility of seeing things that ... we're not going to get to see ever again In our lifetimes. I mean, how often do you get to walk into the Strange, stare it down and see what sort of monsters it has? It's an adventure ... that might kill us ... but if we can bring Jade back, ... it’s worth it to me.''See . About Inan In the first conversation they have at the gala in Atom NocturneSee ., Rigel Darth and Pine exchange views on Inan: Darth: ''She's very talented. Pine: She likes to listen, she makes friends, she is truly a companion. I do not know what I'd do without her. Notes Category:Worlds Beyond Category:Worlds Beyond Player Characters